Claw marks
by LioSky
Summary: During a hunt Dean gets hurt by a monster responsible for a couple of deaths were the victims died from poisoning. Dean starts to get worse and soon the hunters find themselves being the hunted.


"It's not working. It's not working Sam!"

Dean screamed as he watched the thing come closer and closer to them. He had never seen such a creature before. It didn't appear to be faced by the salt from the riffle that he just had fired at it. It almost looked like it was curious about what it was that had hit it. It sat on all fours, crouched down and inspecting the area of its torso where he salt had hit it. Its neck were bending too far down for it to look human. Dean could only stare at it as its tongue slipped out of its mouth and it licked itself. Its muscles tensed and it raised its head towards them.

This monster were responsible for at least two deaths in the little town there currently were in. Sam and Dean had visited the morgue the other night and seen the bodies themselves. It hadn't been pleasant. It looked like the two men had died of some kind of poison that burned their intestines from the inside until they died, most likely in agony.

Sam had tracked the monster to just outside an abounded warehouse while Dean were busy to talk to the local police and the men's relatives. One of the victims had been out for a run close to where they now were and the other man that hadn't been much older than a teen ager had been out here playing some stupid game on his phone. The man's brother had shown Dean what it was on his phone. You were supposed to catch monster by throwing stuff at it. It was ridiculous, like that ever was going to work.

After a few hours of searching they had found it. It was hard to see it at first and Dean had just seen something in the corner of his eyes and turned around just in time to see it disappear behind some trees. They had chased after it and here they were. It had gone to attack and Dean had fired. It hadn't been working. They should have done more research.

Sam fired his gun with a silver bullet. It did nothing more than anger the time. Its mouth opened and hissed towards Sam and came a bit closer to them.

The brothers were standing close to each other, but with their guns drawn. Dean fired again, with his own gun this time. It growled and stretched out and came even closer. As it did the brother's notices how big it actually was. Its thick skin looked almost like the bark of a tree as it advanced at them.

Dean pushed the trigger as quickly as he could as he started to walk backwards. He aimed for the head as much as he could but settled for the torso rather than missing. It was moving too fast and the bullets that rained over it wasn't doing anything to slow it down.

"Shit!" Sam swore. "Damn, damn, it's not working."

"No kidding Sam."

Dean widely looked around for something else to use as a weapon. Stupid, stupid, stupid. They had only brought guns as they didn't want to get that close to this thing before they knew more about it. A confrontation hadn't been their wisest move.

He couldn't see anything that they could use and the damn thing was too close now.

"Run!" he screamed at his brother and turned towards him and started pushing Sam away. And run they did. The monster growled again after them as they did their best to get away from it. It was running on all fours, but it looked like it wasn't made for doing that. It wasn't that fast, they might be able to outrun it.

Sam was running in front of Dean, but since they were in the forest they weren't able to run with full force since they had to stay clear of both rots on the ground as well as branches hanging down from the trees. The monster though seemed to use this to its advantage as it pulled itself faster forward by grabbing rots and pulling itself forward. Dean could hear it behind him. He didn't dare to look anywhere else than forward, eyes kept at Sam's back.

Dean's legs ached as he tried to push forward faster.

"Run Sammy!" Sam didn't answer him, but did speed up just a little. Dean thought that they were nearing a clearing, the trees didn't stand as close to each other now. They were still hunted. Maybe they would have a change to get away out there, or at least gain some distance between themselves and that thing growling and panting behind them. The car wasn't that far away after the clearing.

Dean didn't see what it was, but suddenly Sam went down in front of him. He had tripped on something and fell straight down. Dean that were running close behind him had no chance of stopping from running into his brother's body. He went down as well and he swore to himself as he realized that they were screwed now.

The next second the monster was on him. It landed with an incredible force on his back causing Dean to lose his breath. For just a moment he was too shocked from both the fall and the impact on his back to move. He just laid there for a second or two, but then became aware of multiple things at the same time. Sam was moving close to him trying to get himself up from the ground and there was a monster on top of him. He could feel its claws digging into his back and he hoped that his ribs still were intact. He could feel the stench from its mouth. He needed to get it off him. He let out a groan and tried. Some of the weight lessened from his back and he thought he had been successful, maybe it wouldn't attack, but he was wrong because in the next minute he felt a slashing, searing pain across his back. It had lashed out and clawed at his back. The pain was immediate and he let out a scream. He grasped at the ground trying to find something that he could use as a weapon or at least to drag himself up with. He needed to get away.

Everything happened so fast. He kicked with his legs like a mad man and somehow managed to hit the creature on top of him because it tumbled a bit forward and while it tried to get itself upright again Dean managed to turn around so that he was on his side. The thing growled and its arm came down towards him again. Its claws hit his shoulder and dragged downwards this time.

Dean brought up his gun and shot it at close range. It made a terrible sound and stumbled a bit back.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and shot the thing too. Dean tried to take the opportunity to get up, but wasn't successful. He just wasn't fast enough, all he managed was to get on his back instead, when he was attacked again. The monster jumped on him and put weight on his chest. Dean lost his grip of his gun and tried with all he had to get free. Sam fired and fired. Dean hit, kicked and screamed.

Sam screamed too, something that sounded like _get off my brother,_ but Dean wasn't sure. The head of the creature neared Dean's face and the smell that came from its mouth almost caused him to pass out. Its mouth opened and the tongue came out and searched its way towards Deans own mouth. What was happening? What was it doing?

Dean tried to punch it in the mouth, but weren't able to reach. Then Sam was there. He pressed his gun hard against the monster's head and pulled the trigger. And it worked.

The creature tumbled off of Dean and something sticky spayed over his face and neck. Dean groaned in disgust, but quickly collected himself and started to crawl away, towards Sam.

"Where did it go?" Sam yelled over him. And Dean turned around and looked in the direction where the monster had stumbled. It wasn't there. There was no sight of it.

"What the hell? Where is it? I shot it in the head. It can't have survived that."

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here." Dean tried to stand up, just to find that he couldn't. His limps weren't cooperating. Sam hadn't noticed, he was still staring widely at the trees.

"Let's go Sam!" Dean said. "Get me up."

That caused Sam to tear his eyes away from the tree line. He still had his gun in both hands though as he looked at Dean. His face turned to worry as the saw his brother. Dean looked bad. Sam was pretty sure that the dark patches at Dean's chest were blood. His clothes were torn. What surprised Sam was that Dean still were on the ground.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" He asked and saw Dean rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what it did. Just help me!" Dean ordered him and held his hand out for Sam to grab. He did and pulled Dean up to his feet. His brother swayed a bit and Sam held out a hand to steady him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked as Dean started to limp towards the direction of the car. His gun hung limply at his hand. Sam hurried after him, his own gun still at the ready. Where the hell did it go? How could it survive a gunshot wound from such a close range?

Dean didn't answer him. In fact he didn't say a word during the four minutes it took them to get to the car. In the beginning they were walking in a fast pace but Dean slowed down after only a minute or so. Sam didn't mention it, he just kept watch. He could see that the monster had managed to do some damage on his brother's back as well. He would probably need stiches.

Worry were already settled in Sam's gut. They didn't know what this monster was yet. All they knew were that two people had died from some sort of poison. Those men had also had claw marks but most likely that hadn't killed them.

And what had that thing tried to do with Dean? If he hadn't known better he would have said that that thing was trying to kiss his brother. Or maybe not kiss him, but inject something in him. Sam could only hope that he had been able to shot it before Dean got infected or whatever.

Dean felt dizzy. Like the ground was moving in front of him but he was standing still. He didn't know what it was. Was it some kind of poison or just shock? He didn't do shock and that made him worried.

When they reached the car Dean threw the keys to Sam without a word. He caught them and looked worriedly at him.

"You okay…" Sam started to say but Dean just told him to drive. Dean decided to close his eyes and try to think of something else then the stinging claw marks along his back as he leaned carefully against his seat.

The ride to the motel was way too long for the both of them. Dean fighting nausea and Sam worrying about Dean's pale complexion.

Dean needed to sit with closed eyes for the world to stop spinning for a while when Sam had parked the car.

"Dude. Talk to me?" Sam tried, but Dean just shook his head a little.

"Let's go inside." Dean decided. He felt how Sam was hovering around him, but just let him.

He sat down heavily on of the bed when they got inside their motel room. He let Sam put away their guns and worked on getting his jacket off. It felt like it was stuck on his back. The pain flared up when he tried to pull at it.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sam was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Sure." Dean said and hissed as Sam carefully pulled the jacket of him.

"Your shirt needs to come off too." Sam said and started to pull it. Dean hissed and couldn't help but flinch.

Sam swallowed when he could see Dean's wounds better. "It looks like the fabric is stuck in the wound." He said.

"Okay." Dean said quietly. He was just waiting for Sam to do something. Sam thought a little.

"I'll just cut it off you." He decided and found a scissor. Dean didn't complain, but he could hear how Sam drew a deep breath as he removed the shirt. Dean did his best not to make a sound or move.

"It looks really bad Dean. They are deep."

Dean didn't answer. What was he supposed to say?

"Okay, I'll just clean them." Sam said and went to work. The wounds consisted of three parallel cuts that went from Dean's shoulder down his back.

Blood were smeared around edges but strangely enough they weren't bleeding that much anymore.

"Do you want to lay down?" Sam asked. "This might take a while."

"I don't know." Dean said hesitantly. "What about these?" He mentioned for his chest. He hadn't dared to look down at them closer yet. He preferred if Sam did it.

"Shit, I forgot about those." Sam said. "I'll just do them first and then you can lay down. You look a bit pale. How are you feeling?"

Sam brought up a wet towel to clean Dean's chest. This wound was smaller than the one of his back.

"I'll live, Sam."

Neither of them brought up the fact that two guys had died after encountering this thing. After Dean had had some stuff to drink and drained a couple of painkillers, Sam worked silently and focused. The wounds were deeper than he had thought. Dean unconsciously flinched every time he pressed a bit harder to be sure it was cleaned.

"Whoa, Dean." Sam said as Dean suddenly swayed. He held on to his good shoulder to stop him from falling. Dean blinked a few times before his eyes cleared and he focused on Sam.

"Oops." He said and smiled a little.

"I'm almost done with this side." Sam said and watched his brother.

"Good, Sammy."

Sam put some bandages over the wounds the best he could and then instructed Dean to lay down. Dean did almost immediately and groaned a bit when his chest his the bed.

Sam worked a bit longer on the ones on his back. They required more stiches than he had thought. Dean jerked away when he first put the needle on Dean's back. He stilled when Sam put a hand on his back.

The longer it took the more uncomfortable Dean got. It hurt so much. Towards the end Dean kind of wanted to punch Sam in the face if that got him to stop stitching him. A few moans escaped him and the first time caused Sam to pause.

"Sorry." He said. "Almost done."

Sam lied. It took hours. At least that was what it felt like to Dean. He just wanted to pass out. This was the worst he ever had experienced. At least that was what it felt like. He was pretty sure he had tears in his eyes when Sam finally announced that he was done. Dean let out a sigh and then drew a shaky breath.

"Do you want to put a shirt on?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer him.

Sam went over to put on the computer. He needed to do some research. He also placed a call to Bobby, but he didn't answer.

To his surprise Dean stayed exactly as he had left him. He decided to just leave his brother alone for a bit.

Both of the wounds were pulsating. It felt like they were on fire. Like something bored itself down in to him from them. If he would have had the energy for it he would have gone to the bathroom and investigated it but as it was now he could barely move. All he could do was to lay there and hope for it to end. Hope for it to stop hurting that damn much.

He hoped that Sam wouldn't notice how much it pained him. He knew that he hadn't been able to keep quite when Sam stitched him up and that had been embarrassing enough.

He wished he could have some more painkillers, but didn't bother asking Sam to get them for him. So he just stayed where he was. It felt like he couldn't move. It was burning. It took up all of his mind, the burning sensation. He moaned a little. It was becoming unbearable.

"Dean? What is it? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Sam was suddenly standing on his knees next to his head. He blinked a few times. He had no idea how much time had passed. He wasn't even aware of that his eyes had been closed.

"It hurts." He hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out of him.

Suddenly Sam's hand reached forward and landed on his forehead.

"I think you have a fever. Maybe it's an infection." Sam said. Dean wasn't sure he was talking to himself or to Dean. "Wait here."

Sam soon returned with a glass of water and a few pills. "Try these." He said.

Dean had some trouble drinking since he didn't want to change his positon, but he weakly managed to lift his head enough to do so.

"I feel weird Sam." Dean said and Sam couldn't help but worry. He worried a lot now. So far he hadn't found anything that gave him any clues about what this thing was and if Dean somehow had its poison in him now. He prayed that wasn't the case. He had no idea how he should stop this.

Dean was so warm to the touch, and his eyes had something vacant about them. His fever was high. He tried to get Dean to drink all the water from the glass. He hadn't heard back from Bobby yet, but he had talked to him a couple of hours earlier and Bobby was working on finding clues as well. Bobby had book and Sam only had his computer.

He helped Dean to lay down on his side instead of his back and draped a blanket over him. Dean were shaking. He was breathing deeply.

"Sam? What's happening?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is happening. You just have a fever."

"It's that thing isn't it? The monster. Am I… it got me."

"It didn't get you. You just have a fever from the wound. It's no big deal." Sam tried to assure him. Something was up with Dean. He didn't sound like his normal self at all. He sounded almost scared. That worried Sam more than anything.

"You will be fine in the morning."

Sam suddenly was interrupted by a sound from the outside. It sounded like something hard hit their motel door. They had a room on the first floor close to the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked even though Dean was the only other person there and he couldn't know just as much as Sam could.

Then they heard it. A low growl.

"It's it! That damn thing from the woods." Sam explained and rose from the table in surprise. "How the hell could it have found us?" Sam said as he scrambled for their weapons. "How is this possible?"

He looked over at Dean and halted in surprise. Dean had covered backwards on the bed and had pressed himself towards the wall. His eyes were wide and he had a terrified expression on his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked and watched his brother tear his gaze away from the window.

"What?" He breathed. "What is it doing here?"

"I don't know." Sam said and hastily walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. Luckily the room didn't have any windows towards the paring lot. The only way in was through the door.

"And how can it know which room that are ours?" he added.

He then stumbled back as another load thud was heard. It was like the thing threw itself towards the door.

"Sam?" Dean's quiet voice caught Sam's attention. Sam looked over at him and didn't like what he saw. Dean was pale and it looked like he was trembling.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's here for me?" Dean said.

"Why would it be here for you?"

"It feels like it is." Dean mumbled.

"Well, it's not getting you." Sam said forcefully. He looked around the room, he needed to barricade the door with something.

The cabinet next to the door would have to do. He started to push it towards the door to block it. He didn't bother asking Dean for help at this point. Sweat broke out around his neck as he pushed with all he had. This thing was heavy and would most certainly keep that thing out.

"Sam?" He heard Dean whisper behind him. "Is it getting in?"

"No, it isn't."

"I think it wants me." Dean mumbled again.

Sam grabbed Dean's gun and came over to his brother, his own gun and a knife in the other hand.

"I won't let it." He said. He aimed the gun towards the door. Dean jerked beside him as another thump came.

Sam couldn't understand what the creature was doing. It was like it just threw itself towards the door, not attempting to do anything else to get in. It was intimidating and he couldn't stop thinking that the door also was the only way they had out of here. They were trapped.

Another thump. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm, when Sam looked at him he had all of his attention at the door. He looked terrified.

"It's not getting in Dean." Sam said. Dean didn't know if he could believe his brother or not. He had a hard time following what was happening. All he knew was that the monster had come for him. He knew that it was there for him, he just couldn't explain how he knew. It was something inside him that said so.

He had trouble focusing his gaze on the door and felt like he was spinning even though he was pretty sure he wasn't moving. Sam sat next to him with a gun. That was good. Dean didn't know if he would be able to aim at the state he was in. Fear was gripping after him. It wasn't often that he felt real fear. A couple of times when Sam had been in trouble or missing or threatened, but that was about it.

But now he didn't know what to do. His back and chest was burning. It was painful to sit up since his shoulder touched the wall now and then. He tried to stay as still as he could.

He jerked and made some pathetic sound as another thump came.

"It will give up soon." Sam said. Dean wasn't so sure.

Dean brought up his hands to his ears. He couldn't take it to hear another of those thumps, but lifting his arms like that strained on his back. "Shit." He swore.

Sam didn't know how long that sat there. Dean was trembling against him and had stopped talking a while ago. Sam couldn't get anything out of him. He just blankly stared towards the door. Something was wrong with his brother. If Dean had been better they could have attacked. They most likely would have. Anything was better than just sitting here like trapped pray, but something was wrong with Dean and Sam couldn't risk anything at this point.

They both jerked as Sam's phone rang.


End file.
